The Darkness Inside
by IronstarGallifrey
Summary: 'Growing up is when you stop being scared of villains and start wanting to have sex with them.' I have no idea who said this, I think it was a tumblr post, but they could not be any more accurate. Pitch/OC BACK FROM THE DEAD! NOW UPDATED EVERY TUESDAY & THURSDAY!
1. Introduction

_**Hello readers! I honestly should not even be starting a project now, I have finals next week, I am ridiculously behind in all of my classes and I have another fanfiction which I haven't updated in months. However, this plot bunny has been nibbling at me for days, ever since I watched Rise of the Guardians again. Since then I have read way too many RotG fanfictions and noticed there were very few somewhat decent Pitch/OC's out there. So I decided to take a whack at it I want to put out a note that I have not read the books, but I have done my best to familiarize myself with them via wikia and fanfiction. I am sorry this chapter is so short, but it is nearly three in the morning. With the holidays coming up, I might not be able to update soon, but enough reviews and I might be more motivated to do so. I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of it's characters. Only my OC. Please Enjoy!**_

_**~IronstarGallifrey**_

* * *

'Growing up is when we you stop being scared of villains and start wanting to have sex with them.'

I have no idea who said this, I think it was a tumblr post, but they could not be any more accurate. When I was little I used to hide behind the couch whenever the villain would come on screen. But now... the reaction is a bit different. I can't help it, I love them _because _they are dark, evil and twisted.

They may have been something good in the beginning, but that part of them is gone. I see stories of bad guys being reformed into good guys. While this works for some guys, Gru for Despicable Me for example. It doesn't for others, such as Loki for Marvel Comics. The difference between Gru and Loki being, Loki is in a way a force of nature. A god of mischief. Therefore it is in his nature to do bad things. No amount of fanfiction could ever change that.

However, something I often have to remind myself is that everyone is a hero in their own mind. That basically meaning, everyone believes themselves to be in the right (aside from the occasional mistake). No matter how evil they claim to be, they believe they are doing the right thing. Now this doesn't have to necessarily be society's version of 'right'. This may be right by their ideals. Their ideals might be whatever gets them where they need to go.

Now, me liking villains ain't exactly a recent thing, in fact, it started when I was eleven. It wasn't exactly something that happened all the sudden. When I was little I always imagined myself joining up the heroes to fight the bad guys. Slowly, story after story, I began routing for the bad guy, wanting something bad to happen to the heroes. I saw the how the villains arguments were often completely valid. Or when they lied, well, I think my own desires for revenge often played themselves out through my fantasies. I liked how villains were often smart enough to manipulate heroes to do what they wanted.

Now the whole 'wanting to have sex' with them bit didn't really come round till high school. It was then that I started noticing that a lot of the villains, well, they looked good. Most of them, unlike the heroes, were lean, with just enough muscle to make them fit, without being bulky. They were tall, dark and mysterious. Three qualities I was finding I liked a lot in my men. I liked that they were intelligent, were good at planning, and knew their enemies weaknesses. I liked how they were the complete opposites of the heroes.

I noticed, along with this, that many of my other likes and interests were changing. I grew out of boy bands and pop stars, and started liking things such as metal, rock and classical scores. I had never liked pink, but I had liked bright colors, and my love of those had faded as well. I started growing attached to dark greens, blues, along with grey and black. I started liking clothes that might go under the description of 'punk' or 'gothic'. One of the more positive changes is that I started liking academics much more. I saw how they could be important. I also learned how it was important to watch how people act, and how little things could show what people hid. I also began liking people less and less, preferring my own company to others.

Now the big question would be, 'Why didn't anyone notice these changes?' Weren't people concerned?'. The simple answer being, nobody noticed these changes, because I never showed them. I had learned by then that you should never show who you truly are, that just makes you vulnerable. I had already learned by then that you should just learn to play the part given to you. So I became an actor, playing the part of Camilla Elisabeth 'Cami' Jordan 24 hours a day, seven days a week.

When I was eleven I joined the cheer squad just like my mom wanted me to. I finally started taking piano lessons like my father had always wanted me to. I worked very hard at both as well as school, making sure to be among the top students in my class. I followed everyone elses lead. I wore the same style of clothes as everyone else, listening to the same music and going to to all of the 'cool' kids parties. Soon enough I was one of the popular kids, someone everyone else wanted to be. It stayed that way through Junior High and into High School, even now. I hated every second of it. However, when I saw the kids who expressed who they truly were, not bothering to hide at the bottom of the social food chain, not able to get a moment of peace. I certainly did not regret it.

What I truly loved though is the hour before I go to sleep, after Cheer and Piano practice, after all the homework and parties are done, I could be myself, for one hour a day. I kept a chest under my bed, under a couple of loose floorboards I had discovered when I was little. Inside were a few articles of dark clothing I had found browsing online, and fell in love with. There was also an MP3 player, filled with artists such as Two Steps From Hell, Evanescence and Breaking Benjamin. There were notebooks, filled with descriptions of haunted houses, evil characters and fantastic plots. As well as some sketch pads filled with everything from portraits to abstract art. I wasn't a very good artist, but I found at times I just had to try to create a physical image of what was going on in my head. My favorite story was a horror story of a girl in an Insane Asylum. I had also created a sketch of the girl, which had turned out better than most of my drawings. That art class was really starting to pay off.

My parents knew nothing of the chest. They knew nothing of who I truly am. I would be no point in doing it now anyway. They were splitting up, after years of bickering and pointless arguments they had finally reached breaking point. It had gotten particularly nasty as of late. With the Holidays coming up, I didn't have much hope for a Christmas Miracle. The thing is, my mom wanted to move her bakery to Philadelphia, while my dad had an offer to teach at Harrisburg University. They had eventually decided that neither of them wanted to give up what they wanted, so they decided it was time to split.

I was lucky though, I had discussed it with both of them, instead of figuring out a custody agreement, I was going to stay with some family friends here in Burgess, the Bennetts. The problem now is that they were fighting over money and who was going to get what. As soon as the semester was up, I was going to the Bennetts. It would be nice to spend the holidays without the constant bickering, besides, from what I understood, the kiddies still believed in Santa, if I was lucky I'd get to have some of 'his' cookies.


	2. Meetings

_********__Hello everyone. First and foremost, I would like to apologize for being gone so long. Shit happens, such as my editor becoming my boyfriend, then my ex-boyfriend, it taking nearly four months to move and then having some serious mental health issues. So that's that for my excuses. I am pleased to announce that I will be updating this story EVERY TUESDAY AND THURSDAY BY 6 AM (PST), unless there is an honest to god emergency, in which case I will do my best to inform you. If you are following any of my other stories, I have an update sch****__edule on my profile. I have no editor so sorry about any mistakes with grammar or spelling. _

**_ But as usual. I LOVE REVIEWS. I ESPECIALLY LOVE IDEAS AND CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM._**

**_ALSO IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT:_**

**_I am starting something called 'Oneshot Fridays'. You just go vote on my profile as to what fandom you want me to make the one shot of, them end me prompts. I will chose a prompt from the winning fandom and make the oneshot. Further rules on my profile. VOTE NOW!_**

**_OTHER IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT:_  
**

**_Do you think Pitch fans should be called fearlings? I do. That's what I am going to call all of you now._**

**_I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN MY OC AND PLOT. _**

**_NOW READ ON MY FEARLINGS! READ ON!_**

**_~IronstarGallifrey_**

* * *

It was cold in the town of Burgess, it was always cold here in the winter. We had more snow days then any other school in the state. I shivered and turned up the car heater, though keeping my eyes firmly on the road, due to the dangerous conditions of ice, snow and sleet. I'm glad I decided to wear layers today. I honestly didn't care about looking fashionable, but my 'Cami' act forced me to spend extra time making sure everything matched and was in style.

I also grabbed some tea from starbucks, to my displeasure, one of my cheer friends was there. She is actually my first friend from all the way back in elementary. Secretly, I hate her. But I sat there smiling and gossiping with my tea until I was finally forced to say I had to go. She went all, but if you were my friend, you would stay bullshit on me. So I was forced to stay for an hour longer. Then she finally went.

Just as I finally thought I could go, I got a text from my mom telling me that the bakery was out of milk, and that I had to get milk from the warehouse three town over. So I went to the warehouse. I had to get through the stupid security guard, then the idiot workers there hassled me, then all the sudden gave me the order of milk. Again, idiots. So I finally get back to the bakery, am forced to help unload. Then mom explains why I needed to pick up the milk, they were a man short. she said that it would be great if I stayed but 'she would understand if I needed to go'. Now she wouldn't. Soe I was forced to stay and help out. Finally the next shift arrived and was allowed to go... after a long drawn out conversation that 'I could still stay with her if I wanted' in other words, she didn't want me to go. I told her that it wouldn't be fair to dad. A mistake. she went off on a rant about 'that man' and 'how unreasonable he is'. Finally she gave me a long hug and wished me well, after a lecture on being careful. I got into my car, waved to her as I drove away, and at the next stoplight, banged my head multiple times against the steering wheel. Luckily, all of this did not make me late.

I arrived at the Bennett residence with my things in my '98 Cadillac Eldorado. Now, the Bennett residence is similar to the rest of town. You see, Burgess is a very old town, so many things are remodeled and reused. Such as an old church, was turned into Town Hall, and an old warehouse was turned into police headquarters. In the case of the Bennets, it was an old barn, which was remodeled and turned into a proper house, with three bedrooms.

Now, you may be doing the math, be saying 'Wait a second. There are three Bennetts and there bedrooms. So either someone is going to have to give up their bedroom or share it.' But that is not so. As it turns out, the house has plenty of attic space, most of which was not being used. Now, unlike most attics, the one had stairs leading up to it. It still had the trap door but other than that, it was easily accessible. So they bought an old queen bed from a garage sale, along with a nightstand, lamp, dresser, armoire, vanity and desk. The attic was all filled up and made one very homey guest room. I had also brought some posters and whatnot from home to make it a little more 'my style'. Which is to say: Jay-Z, One Direction, Glee and other artist that made me want to throw up yet had to pretend to like anyway.

So anyway, I pulled up and the entire Bennett family came out to greet me. This includes: Jamie, Sophie, Mrs. Bennett and Abby (their greyhound). "Hey, Cami!" Jamie greeted, as I got out of the car. As soon as I shut the door, he proceeded to tackle me in a hug, nearly making me fall on my ass. I forced a smile as I tried to peel him off of me.

"Okay, Jamie, back inside. You're going to catch a cold out here without a jacket." Mrs. Bennett called to her son.

"'Kay, Mom." Jamie yelled back as he ran back inside.

"Hello, Cami. How are you?" Mrs. Bennett said while giving me a warm hug, though far more reserved than Jamie's was.

"Good thanks." I said as I returned the hug.

"Say hello Sophie." encouraged her daughter.

"Cam Cam." was all that Sophie said.

I couldn't help but smile at the butchering of my nickname. It was too adorable. I put my hand out, "Why hello there, Sophie, It's nice to finally meet you." Sophie shook my hand with her tiny one, then ran back inside. I giggled at that. While I may love all things dark and scary, I still recognize adorable when I see it.

I walked around to the trunk of my car and pop it open, revealing several boxes. I grab as many as I can carry, so does Mrs. Bennett, and we both proceed to take them up to the did that until the car was empty.

As I walked through the house I noticed all the Christmas decorations were up. I reminded myself that it was the 23rd, only two more days till Christmas.

"Thank you Mrs. Bennet." I said.

"No problem, dear." she replied.

"I think I'll go unpack now." I motioned back to attic.

"Okay dinner is at six."

"Thanks." I said. Then went back to the security of the Attic. I looked down at my watch, it ws 3 in the afternoon. I had three hours to unpack and find a hiding place for my treasure chest. Unpacking was easy, just clothes, posters and girly trinkets. It was the hiding place that was difficult. Eventually, I just removed a couple of nails myself and made my own hiding place under the bed. By then, it was nearly six. I cleaned myself up and went downstairs.

Dinner was out on the table. It was chicken, rice and rolls. Everyone was hungry so we dug in. It wasn't long until Mrs. Bennett asked me what my plans were for after High School.

"Well, I know with my grades I could get into a lot of different colleges and probably get a scholarship as well. However, I still have no idea what I want to do. So I am going to get my GD at the community college and figure things out from there."

Oh, didn't I mention? After winter break, I start my last semester of high school. I'm also going to be eighteen soon, February 29. Or since there isn't leapyear until 2016, February 28. While I was excited for the independance, I was also nervous. A whole new set of social norms to follow and blend into.

Jamie's question shook me out of my thoughts, "Have you ever heard of the Guardians?"

"The who?" I asked.

Jamie launched into an explanation of who the Guardians are, how they were awesome and how he and a bunch of his friends had helped them save the world from the Boogeyman. There was

Nicholas St. North aka Santa Claus; he apparently was Russian, had tattoos, twin swords and snow globes that could transport you anywhere.

Toothiana aka the Tooth Fairy; part bird, covered in multicolored feathers, she had a bunch of hummingbird like fairies that collected teeth and brought them back to her palace, the teeth were kept since they held precious childhood memories that one may need as an adult.

Sandy aka Sandman; he goes around on a cloud made of dreamsand and gives children good dreams, he could create anything out of dreamsand and didn't speak, but made images above his head, like a game of charades.

E. Aster Bunnymund aka the Easter Bunny; he apparently was from a race called 'Pookas' that looked like giant bunnies, he was the last of them, he had a boomerang, was able to open tunnels with a tap of his foot anywhere that led anywhere and left a flower behind, he had a warren with giant stone statues and eggs that popped out of flowers and walked through tunnels to their destination. Sophie seemed to have a certain affinity for this particular Guardian as she kept on interrupting saying "Bunny! Hop, hop hop!"

Jack Frost aka Jack Frost; he looks like a regular teenage boy except for the fact he has white hair and the palest skin you're gonna see, he has a magic staff that allows him to fly, freeze things and create anything from a flurry to a full out blizzard. It was obvious that this one as Jamie's favorite from how excited he was as he explained who he was.

Then there was the villain Pitch Black aka the Boogeyman; he looked like a regular human except for his grey skin, he was able to give children nightmares, travel through shadows and had an army of nightmares (nightmares that took the shape of horses, made of a sand similar to Sandmands, except black.) The childrens disdain for the man was obvious, from the body language to the way they actually spoke.

They then explained how Jamie met the Guardians, Sophie accidently took a trip to the Warren, and Jamie found out that Jack Frost is real, then gathered up all of his friends to help the Guardians defeat Pitch. And how the Guardians still checked in every once in a while, especially Jack.

By the time he was finished Dinner was long over. Mrs. Bennett took Sophie to bed and ordered for Jamie to finish his homework and then go to bed as well. As soon as she was finished she met me back in the dining room.

"Your kids have one heck of an imagination." I commented.

She sighed, "Yeah, that all he and his friends have been talking about since last Easter. I am beginning to get worried."

I raised an eyebrow, "Why? They're just kids. Kids make up things like this all the time. They'll grow out of it eventually. But for now, it's no wonder they talk about all the time. I would proud of myself too if I made up something intricate."

"Your right. I guess I'm just a bit stressed. I need some sleep, I have to get early for work tomorrow. I take these sleep aids, so I'll be knocked out until tomorrow morning. If the kids need anything..."

"I'll handle it." I promised.

"Thanks." she slurred as she yawned. Getting up she went to her room.

I got up went to my attic. I pulled out my notebook from my treasure chest. I wrote down Jamie description of Pitch, and tried to make a rough sketch off of what little physical description Jamie gave. I loved his idea. He sounded sexy and scary. A combination that I loved. Just like all villains that I loved, I had the same thought, 'If only he was real.'

I got up and went the dresser and pulled out some PJ's and put them on. I looked at myself in the full length mirror. It was the one thing that didn't need to be bought, since it was already up here in the first place. I looked at myself. The one thing I do have in common with most girls is that i hate the way I look. For starters I hate my blonde hair, it made me look like all the dumb bimbos on my cheer squad. Though that came in handy for blending in, I still didn't have to like it. I also hate the freckles on my nose, though I suppose thats a normal one. Other than that I am fine with my body. I'm tall, I am slightly muscular from cheer, but still have baby fat. (Excuse me, but I refuse to starve myself or let go of my candy, chips and pop.) I have grey eyes and oval face with what i would guess are average sized ears and nose. Okay, so maybe I don't hate the way I look, but there are certainly parts I don't like.

While it wasn't exactly late, I was tired from moving boxes and stuffed from dinner. So I lay down and went to sleep.

* * *

_Jamie_

He sighed. He didn't believe her. But it was no big loss. No one but his friends and Sophie did anyway. He wondered what Jack would think of her.

He set down his pencil. He was finished with his homework. His mom had told him to go straight to bed. But he wanted to stay up and wait and see if Jack came by. If he was asleep, he wouldn't wake him up. He said he got in trouble with Sandy if he did that.

Reluctantly, he decided to follow his mother's orders. Already dressed in his pajamas and teeth brushed, he got into bed and snuggled into the covers. He was almost asleep when heard his window slowly creak open...

* * *

_Cami_

I woke up from my dream. Nothing woke me up, I just woke. It happened all the time. I would randomly wake up and go back to sleep. It was just my sleeping habit. It was then I heard Jamie scream.

I know my screams, and that one was of pure terror. Either Jamie had night terrors and failed to mention it, or someone was in the house. Due to the second option, I grabbed my pocket knife out of my purse, then ran downstairs to find Jamie.

Once in his room, I saw he was terrified. But of what, I could not see. Apparently he had not noticed me enter the room.

"Get out of here Pitch. I'm not afraid of you!" Jamie shouted.

Pitch? The villain he made up? Maybe Mrs. Bennett was right to be worried if things like this were happening. But what if he was real?

For a second I considered it. For a second I believed. Suddenly I saw a man, fitting Jamie's exact description of Pitch Black. Except for one thing, he was way sexier than I could have ever pictured in my mind. Sleek grey skin, black hair slicked back, you could see a toned chest because of the deep v-neck of his robes. Then, he spoke...

"You are a horrible liar, Jamie. Now, now where is that little sister of yours?"

Oh my god. Who the hell gave him permission to have a voice that sexy? It was a silky, posh English accent that gave me shivers in the good way. 'Snap out of it bitch! That 'sexy' voice just threatened Sophie! You remember the sweet little girl you met just hours ago?' the voice inside my head, my conscious, yelled. Unfortunately, it was right. Wait, how can he be real? 'Later!' my conscious interjected.

Right, it looked like Pitch had not yet registered my presence in the room. So I took out my pocket knife and made it ready, I snuck behind Pitch and quickly put the knife to his neck. "Do not move if you value your life." I hissed in his ear.

Suddenly, he vanished, like smoke in the air. 'What the hell?' He materialized behind me, but I noticed too late, he had already twisted my arm into a painful position forcing me to drop my knife. He used my arm to force me against the wall then pinned it above my head along with my other arm.

"My my my, what do we have here? It's not often someone your age still believes in me. How old are you, my dear?" he had asked the last question in the most nonchalant way. I was about to give an indignant reply about how it was improper for a man to ask a lady's age. Then I noticed where he was looking.

There is a slight problem with a PJ's I was currently wearing. While they are just your typical blue/grey leggings and nightshirt, they also happen to be my most comfortable set of winter PJ's I have. So wear them a lot. Anyway, back to the problem, while the nightshirt doesn't really have a low neckline, just the way it hangs on me, it reveals a lot of cleavage. Now, I guess you have figured out where Pitch is looking. If you haven't, you're an idiot, and he is looking down my nightshirt. I was blushed into silence.

He looked up and must have noticed how my face was now tomato red, because he smirked. "You didn't answer my question."

"I'm 17." He looked a bit dejected.

"But, I'll be 18 in February." He smirked again. 'Why the fucking hell did you say that?' My conscious snapped. I argued back in my head, 'Because he's sexy and evil. Now shut up, I need to find a way to flirt with while keeping him from harming Jamie or Sophie.'

"What is your name?" he inquired

"Camilla. Though Pitch, I can't say I'm happy to meet you under these circumstances."

"Circumstances?"

"You threatening Sophie."

He looked slightly exasperated and let go of my arms and stepped back, though his position in front of me told me not to move or he just pin me again, "Oh come now, I wasn't going to actually harm her. Just use her to get to the Guardians."

Before I could say anything stupid like 'good plan', the Guardians came bursting through the open window. "Get away from her Pitch!" the boy who I assumed to be Jack Frost shouted.

To my surprise, he did back off. "Until later, Camilla." Then he vanished. A shiver ran up my spine and butterflies went flying through my stomach. Oh my lord, I had actually met a real villain, and I think he liked me.

* * *

_**Ana-Shadow-Wolf: Thank you so much! You have no idea what that means to me as a writer. I hope this chapter meets you expectations.**_

_**Rose Jennison: Thank you. I put a lot of thought into how I did that first chapter and am glad to see it is appreciated.**_

_**SkywardWriter: Thanks! I shall and I have!**_


	3. Treacherous

_**Hello fearlings. Sorry this is a bit late and about a hundred words short of what I wanted it to be. Sorry there isn't much interaction withe Guardians. They are difficult to write! Give me the weekend and I'll have something better ready for you on Tuesday.**_

_********__But as usual. I LOVE REVIEWS. I ESPECIALLY LOVE IDEAS AND CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM._

_********__REMINDER: ONESHOT FRIDAY VOTING AND SUGGESTIONS ARE OPEN UNTIL NOON._

**_I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN MY OC AND PLOT._**

**_NOW READ ON MY FEARLINGS! READ ON!_**

******_~IronstarGallifrey_**

* * *

Pitch had vanished, so I looked back over to the Winter Sprite, known as Jack Frost. He looked surprised, though I had no idea why. "You can see me?" Frost asked in some some sort of mix between awe and bewilderment.

Internally, I groaned. Time to put on the dumb cheerleader act again. People were nearly as dumb as I pretended as I pretended to be. I get straight A's (though I nearly got a B in Pre-Calc, I hate math with a passion) and am awesome on the Piano (if I do say so myself). Yet none of them have ever questioned me being a bit of a ditz. Never thought something was off. Idiots. Except for one... but that's a story for a later time. Back to now, or rather then. Wait, this is confusing.. screw it.

"Like, duh." I said in a kind of mock valley-girl accent.

I scanned the room, carefully. Though on the exterior I had put my hand on my hip and was slouching, looking bored; I was actually taking account of each and every Guardian Jamie had told me about. Jack Frost, Bunnymund, Tooth, North, and Sandman. They were all here. Hold up, how did they all get here so quickly? Wait, they're speaking again, I'll figure this out later.

"Frostbite over here has a point, sheila. You're a bit old to still be believing." Bunny cut in.

To my surprise, it was Jamie who explained, "I told her about you guys earlier."

And I picked up from there, "I like, heard Jamie scream. So I came down to check, cause like, Mrs. Bennett asked me to look after him. I didn't like, see anything. But Jamie said it Pitch so I just, like... believed." I hid a smirk as I noticed, just after those few sentences, they had already labeled me as an idiot.

Jamie jumped in again, "Cami was awesome! She snuck up behind him and put a knife to his throat! That's when I called for you Jack!" This time, all of the Guardians looked shocked.

Jack broke the silence, "You were both lucky that I was at a meeting with the Guardians. From what it looks like, we got here in the nick of time."

I looked Jack in the eye, and gave one of those cutesy, nervous smiles that I know drives the boys nuts, "Thanks."

He winked back, "No problem, it's my job." Ugh, completely full of himself, just like every other teenage guy I have ever met, save for a few.

Then I noticed poor Sandman in the back, trying to get his teams attention, but failing, "Um, like, guys. What's wrong with Sandman?" They all turned to him, and he nodded his thanks to me.

He then replayed the part where Pitch said "Until later", minus the sound of course. But the other Guardians got the picture, so to speak.

"You think he'll to hurt her?" Jamie asked.

"Not on our watch," Jack assured him.

'That's the problem actually,' I thought to myself. But I didn't say anything, just stood there acting the idiot, damsel in distress. "Ve vill take turns on vatch. I shall help once Christmas is over with."

Bunny looked about ready to object, but stayed silent. They all noded in agreement.

"Okay, then. But I'm like, totally tired. So, like, goodnight." I waved to them. I honestly have had too much weird shit for one night to deal with a bunch of self righteous heroes.

I grabbed my knife, put it away and went to bed. I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

I was trying out for the cheer team. It was the first time I had ever been actually nervous. The past couple of days had been insane.

We had a bootcamp of sorts after school. We had to learn a dance and show any tumbling or gymnastics we knew. I was lucky to have an advantage as my mum had forced me to take basic tumbling and gymnastics when I was little. I grew far too tall for gymnastics though, much to my mother's displease. But I could still do basic floor. I knew I had that on my side, but was most intimidating was the girls. I was new to blending in. I had no idea if I could fit in with the band girly girls. To add another measure of pressure, is that there were girls here from last years time, since you can also try out in fifth grade. I was in sixth.

So I stood in front of the team's coach and co- coach, the music started, and I did what I knew. I did the exercise exactly as I learned it... almost. I took a risk, I added in some flips, moves of my own. The music ended and I left.

Three days later the results were posted. I was on the team.

Flash-Forward

I stood in a dress just offstage. My piano teacher was presenting his students to the audience at the concert hall. My teacher is respected by the music community. Him taking me in was a big deal, he usually only took in the best. But my dad was lucky enough to know him personally, and he owed him a favor.

I remember the first day, I was so nervous I thought I would pass out. But as it turned out the elderly gentleman was nothing but kind. He was patient as I learned each key, each scale, each song. So now I was first up, opening the show. What if I missed a note? What if I did bad? Not only would I look stupid, but it would reflect badly upon my father and my kind mentor.

No, I shook my head. I can do this. He announced my name, and announced my piece. I walked on stage, curtseyed to the crowd, then sat on the ebony bench in front of the grand piano. I nervously looked out at the crowd. It was a full house, I had no idea how many seats there were, but I just knew that there were a lot of people. I looked away.

I looked down at the keys, nothing but me, the keys and what I had learned. The gentle notes of Für Elise came out of Piano. I loved this song, though it was repetitive, it was calming. Aa though you were caught in the wind, watching th world pass you by without a worry. For second I was there, in the air without a care. Just being me. No judgemental people, no cheer and no concert. then it ended, bringing me back down to earth with the sound of applause. I stood up, curtsied and left the stage. My mentor gives me a thumbs up, I give him a beaming smile back. I did well.

Flash Forward

Adjusting to Junior High had been a lot easier then I thought it would. I guess it's mainly because when you live in a small town, everyone goes to the same schools. So it was all the same people, just a new schedule. I had already made the Varsity team, I was one of two 7th grade girls who had made it. My mother was almost in tears when she had found out, she was so proud.

It was when the girls started talking about a subject that was considered taboo in elementry, that I realised I was going to have a problem. Boys.

They all had crushes on someone and talked about how hot actors and singers were. I had no idea how to react, so I simply mimicked everyone. Said all the same celebrities were hot, and had a crush on the school 'hottie'. No one was actually dating this point. As they had to have someone to drive them around and parental consent to go most anywhere, so it wasn't to big of a deal. But it would be.

Flash Forward

I was at a family get together. Let me put it this was... I hate my family. They are all idiots, they argue a lot and just generally piss me off. So I said that I had to do a book report and hid in the back room with a Series of Unfortunate Events.

That's when my Aunt came in and asked to talk. I slipped right back into my 'idiot blonde' demeanor.

"Like, sure Auntie." I said with a faked smile. In truth, she was from out of state and I didn't know her all that well. We had only met a couple time, the latest of which was when I was ten, before the big change. All I knew about her is that she is my father's little sister and she psycho-analyzed criminals for the police.

"Cut the crap. Last time I saw you, you were dead set on not being like anyone else, and doing the exact opposite of what you were told to do by your parents. Now you are the perfect socially accepted daughter? I don't think so. I understand you are growing up, but no one changes that much in three years." she deadpanned.

I could have argued, I could have been shocked or confused, but instead I said, "You're the first to figure it out."

"That's my job honey. But I also know that you wouldn't go to such ends to be someone else, if you're not hiding something."

So I told her everything, and she understood. It was the first time in two years that I had been myself. I could talk without being afraid of slipping up. I was happy. And every year since then, I would always look forward to the family get together, where for a few hours, I could be myself around another person.

Flash Forward

It had been in High School for a couple of months now. I had my established spot on the cheer squad, I was doing great at piano and in academia. There was only one problem. Boys.

I had to get a boyfriend in order to keep my cover going. So here I was, shivering in the November cold, waiting on the front porch for my first date to pick me up. He was the JV quarterback, a considerable accomplishment for a Freshman.

He pulled up, and I was force to open the car door to his truck myself. It went downhill from there. He didn't open any doors, pull out my chair at dinner, his table manners were atrocious, he only smoke of himself, not asking anything of me, expected me to pick up the tab and tried to make his move in the car, not even bothering to walk me to the door.

I just pulled out a 20, told him that he could say that he kissed me, and that the date went well. Any more then that would not end well for him.

And that's how it went from then on. It was socially expected of me to go on dates with guys. But no one really peaked my interest. Eventually in the summer before Junior year, I reached an agreement with a local college boy. I would give him 20, and we would go on 'dates' and take photos. Some photos taken from just the right angle so it looked like we were kissing.

But in truth, I hadn't ever kissed a boy (or a girl for that matter). It may seem stupid, but I refused to kiss anyone I don't like. I mean, I know it's no big deal, it's just a kiss. But I always saw myself having my first kiss stolen away from me by a handsome villain. I just wasn't ready to let go of that fantasy quite yet.

Flash Forward

It was the first time I felt true terror. It was almost the end of my Junior year, I had just come back home from a 'date', to find my dad rushing out the door with mom. I quickly got dragged into the car, it wasn't until we were almost there that I was informed about what was going on.

Auntie had always had heart problems, ever since she was born. She relied on a pacemaker to keep her heart going at the right rate. Her pacemaker had malfunctioned, and was making her heart beat too fast. I was afraid for her. I needed my Auntie. She was the only one who understood.

Upon arriving at the hospital, the Doctor told us that everything would be fine, they would remove the faulty pacemaker and replace it. Her heart should be fine. Turns out 'should be' doesn't mean shit.

She died.

But couldn't grieve. I pretended to simply be concerned for my dad, who had just lost his little sister. I only saw her once a year, it wouldn't make sense for me to fall into deep pit of despair. Perhaps that's the only thing that prevented me from doing exactly that. Pretending to be okay, forced me to be okay.

It was over her coffin that I swore that I would never reveal myself like that again.

But then I had thought I was delusional in thinking I would find a 'bad guy' like the ones in the stories. But could I really trust him? Can I trust anyone?

I was still standing in front of the coffin my memory when suddenly Pitch appeared, "I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you," Then the cogs in my brain started turning, "Hold up, Jamie called you the 'Nightmare King'... did you cause this little trip down memory lane?"

"Not directly of course, the oversized rabbit is currently guarding the house. I sent one of my Night-Mares, I'm controlling the dream via it. Make no mistake, I had no intention of bringing up painful memories, but when I met you I was intrigued. Beyond the fact that you could see me, you weren't afraid. I wanted to see what you're afraid of. It seems you are only afraid of losing those you love. Is that why you cut yourself off from everyone?"

I have no idea why, but I answered honestly, "Yes."

"Let's go somewhere more comfortable, shall we?", suddenly the dream morphed from the graveyard to a living room. It was decorated in black, grey, and gold. We were sitting in large black chairs in front of a crackling fireplace. Then I noticed something else, while he was still wearing his black robes, I was now a long black gown, with the most embarrassing v-neck ever.

Only this time, I controlled my blush. Instead I simply said, "Perv." He shrugged indifferently. I had to keep from laughing, settling for stifling it down to a small giggle.

"So you hate heroes?" he asked.

"They are more often then not, self righteous pricks. Besides, it's far more fun to be evil." He smirked at that.

"Then why do you hide yourself?"

"Because I live in a world where you don't exist. Where if you are going to get anywhere in life, you need to be what society wants you to be."

"What if I could offer you a place outside of society?"

I raised an eyebrow, "Such as?"

"I'm the Nightmare King, but I have no Queen."

My jaw dropped, and I quickly struggled to regain my composure, "Isn't it a bit early to be proposing? We've only known each other for a couple of hours."

"You'll have to earn the position though."

"And how would I do that."

"I need someone to spy on the Guardians for me."

There were so many things that could go wrong here. Just so much wrong for that matter. But for that first time in my life, I wouldn't have to play the role of good girl, "Okay."

He smiled. It was the kind of smile you could tell there was malicious intent behind. I loved it.

Pain drew my attention away from his face and down to my feet. I was still wearing the same black flats I had worn to the funeral, and I am just remembering that they didn't fit properly and hurt like hell. So I bent over and and took them off. Looking back up at his face, his smile had turned into a smirk. I recognized the look in his eyes though, I had seen in many a teenage boy: lust. I realized that I had been giving him quite the good view when I bent over.

Suddenly he stood and walked over to me. He held out his hand, which I took as he pulled me up. "I that fantasy you had, something about a villain stealing away your first kiss?"

He put one hand at the small of my back and he traced his thumb over my lips, then my jaw ending in him putting his hand behind my neck. I'm a few inches shorter then him, so as he pulls me towards his lips I am forced up on my toes. I close my eyes and...

I don't know how to describe it, but I knew it was perfect. The best seconds of my life. He pulled away.

I wake up.

* * *

**_Ana-Shadow-Wolf: Thanks, it means a lot to me that you care. Life is slowly getting better. I hope you like this chapter as much as you did that last one._**

**_LionsandTrolls: In all fairness, that one isn't mine. I got that off a tumblr as well, but it seemed to fit.  
_**

_**lbjw0128: I hope I meet your expectations!**_


	4. Author's Note

_**Hey guys! Remember when I said I wouldn't stop updating unless there was an emergency... Yeah well, emergency. I kinda got banned from writing starting last Friday because I wasn't getting enough sleep. **_

**_I have kinda been up all night working on these chapters and not been getting maybe... 3 hours of sleep. So on Thursday... I kinda passed out from exhaustion. My mom wasn't happy so... No updates until next Monday._**

**_I love all of you, but trust me when I say, you do not want to cross my mother. I was lucky she let me send this note out to you. So hang in there, I shall return!_**

**_~IronstarGallifrey_**


End file.
